Friends and Family Aiming the spy way?
by HawaiianGirlsRule
Summary: Cammeron Morgan has more family than people thought. What if her and her friends and family have to protect someone who has a hidden power. What will they do? Who is the hidden girl? Why is she hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Hawaiian_Girl: Status: Bored  
Location: Hawaii school.

Chameleon: Status: bored  
Location: With grandparents

Bookworm: Status: Bored  
Location: home

Fashionista: Status: Angry senator  
Location: New York for companying with senator

Texan_Girl: Status: Thoughtful  
Location: Texas school

Washinton_Arizonian_Girl: Status: Missing bffs  
Location: Washington with Charlie

London_Girl: Status: Wants to be with parents for once.  
Location: With Cammie her grandparents' home.

Hawaiian_Girl is logged on  
Chameleon is logged on  
Bookworm in logged on  
Fashionista is logged on  
Texan_Girl is logged on  
London_Girl is logged on  
Washinton_Arizonian_Girl is logged on

Hawaiian_Girl: Aloha.  
Chameleon: Hey.  
London_Girl: Someone come visit us…  
Bookworm: I've done everything and now I'm bored.  
Fashionista: GET ME OUT OF HERE! Life is going horrible with senator.  
Texan_Girl: Hey, if you come to Texas. I can get you out.  
Washinton_Arizonian_Girl: Get me away from this place. There is Werewolves, Vampires, and the Wolves are Shape shifters.  
Hawaiian_Girl: What if we meet in Nebraska and visit Cam and Bex.  
Chameleon: Works for me. I can pretend to be surprised so my grandparents don't know.  
London_Girl: And I get to see someone I don't see often. Good idea Ana.  
Fashionista: YES!  
Washinton_Arizonian_Girl: Thank you. I need to get away from here.  
Hawaiian_Girl & Chameleon: We would do anything for our friends.  
Fashionista: Ugg. We just arrived at our spot in New York. Got to leave you. Later.  
Bookworm: I'll leave and book tickets and say that I want to visit my friends. Later.

Bookworm is now logged off.  
Fashionista is now logged off.

Washinton_Arizonian_Girl: Jacob's here. Later.

Washinton_Arizonian_Girl is now logged off.

Chameleon: Bex and I should go. Grandparents calling. Later Ann  
London_Girl: Later Ann. Got to go.

London_Girl Is now logged off.  
Chameleon is now logged off.  
Hawaiian_Girl is now logged off.

Hawaiian_Girl is Anabeth Cameron. Cammie's cousin from her mom's side. Goes by Ana.  
London_Girl is Rebecca Baxter. Cammie's friend and room-mate. Goes by Bex.  
Chameleon is Cameron Morgan aka Cammie. Goes by Cammie/ Cam.  
Fashionista is Macey McHenry. Cammie's friend and room-mate. Goes by Mace.  
Bookworm is Elizabeth Sutton. Cammie's friend and last room-mate. Goes by Liz/Lizzie.  
Texan_Girl is Lilibeth Morgan. Cammie's cousin from her dad's side. Goes by Lilli.  
Washinton_Arizonian_Girl is Isabella Swan. Cammie's cousin from her dad's side. Goes by Izzy or Bella.

**That should be all the info you need and all. Chapter two later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hawaiian_Girl: Status: Bored & wanting 2 be with friends.  
Location: still in Hawaii school.

Chameleon: Status: bored & running out of hope  
Location: With grandparents & Bex.

Bookworm: Status: Excited  
Location: heading to cam's grandparents.

Fashionista: Status: Happy 2 be away from senator  
Location: with Lilli in Texas

Texan_Girl: Status: Thoughtful  
Location: Texas school

Washington_Arizona_Girl: Status: Missing bffs and getting ready 2 leave.  
Location: Washington with Charlie

London_Girl: Status: Wants to be with parents for once & can't wait for bffs  
Location: With Cammie her grandparents' home.

Hawaiian_Girl is logged on  
Chameleon is logged on  
Bookworm in logged on  
Fashionista is logged on  
Texan_Girl is logged on  
London_Girl is logged on  
Washington_Arizona_Girl is logged on

Hawaiian_Girl: Aloha Everyone. I have everything set.  
Bookworm: Same here. I'm all packed and set to leave.  
Texan_Girl: I have Macey and we are heading to the airport now. Going to take my plane.  
London_Girl: I don't mean to be rude but I swear I just saw Grant.  
Fashionista: I just saw two boys I don't know.  
Chameleon: I saw Zach and I think they're here or where ever we are.  
Hawaiian_Girl: I agree with Cam. They have to be following us.  
Washington_Arizona_Girl: I just saw Jake following me to the airport. Freaky.  
Texan_Girl: Max and Nick are following me and Macey.  
Hawaiian_Girl: Ugg, why can't they leave us alone?  
Texan_Girl: I know. We better split so they can't hack into the system.  
Hawaiian_Girl & Chameleon: Good idea.  
Bookworm: Shutting the system off ASAP.

Hawaiian_Girl has logged off.  
Chameleon has logged off.  
London_Girl has logged off.  
Texan_Girl has logged off.  
Fashionista has logged off.  
Bookworm has logged off.  
Washington_Arizona_Girl has logged off.

_**Cammie's POV:**_

**When Bex and I logged off we looked outside and thought we saw Zach and Grant. I texted Ana to see if they had an Aiming account and if they did to hack it. She texted back that they did and they were indeed watching us. Plus they had Jonas trying to hack into the CIA's profiles to see who there was and their code names. She told us to be careful and to watch our surroundings till they get here tomorrow.**

_**Ana's POV:**_

**I got a text from Cammie saying she and Bex saw Zach and Grant and they wanted me to see if they had an Aiming account and hack it. I did and told them that they boys were indeed following us. It also mentioned that Jonas had tried to hack into the CIA's profiles to find out the different code names of agents under the age of twenty. I texted Liz and told her to double our secrity on our accounts. She said she was already on it and that it was almost done. I texted back to everyone and said to be careful and not to text me unless needed.**

_**The next day:  
Ana's POV:  
**_**Okay I had everything packed for my plane ride and was just waiting to see when we would be taking off. Soon once we were in the air I got an email from Cammie saying she was ready to go after Zach and beat him just like Bex beat Grant when they came over. I knew that once I was there and with them we could get payback since no one can track/follow me unless it's a friend. Soon I was landing and my friends were all waiting. Once we got inside the car I pulled out my laptop and started looking at the boys' positions and they were just were we wanted them**

**. "Now it's time for revenge on following us all summer long. Bella go back behind the house into the forest and watch for Jake's wolf form. Bex, you and Cam get inside and pretend to be surprised when Macey and Liz arrive. I and Lilli will get our boys out then yours. Alright. Good Lets go girls." I said as I moved into my spot by the barn.**

**Well I hope you like this. I did my best and hope for some ideas. **

**~HawaiianGirlsRule**


End file.
